


【金毛猎】圣痕/R（血源诅咒 阿尔弗雷德x猎人）

by Minoru_T



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minoru_T/pseuds/Minoru_T
Summary: 《圣痕/R》阿尔弗雷德x猎人
Relationships: Alfred/The Hunter (Bloodborne)
Kudos: 10





	【金毛猎】圣痕/R（血源诅咒 阿尔弗雷德x猎人）

**Author's Note:**

> 有私设，OOC。  
> 请不要深究剧情。流水账一发完结。注意：  
> 强制R（肉）G（血），刀斧手有黑化。  
> 这是一个在善恶边缘摇摆不定的小猎人，和一场残忍的救赎。  
> HE。

【金毛猎】圣痕/R（血源诅咒 阿尔弗雷德x猎人）

《圣痕/R》阿尔弗雷德x猎人

————————————————————

【00 旧伤】

猎人笔记上字迹潦草，好几处被血渍污染，支离破碎的语句依稀可见：

“这个梦对我和他来说都太过漫长。而猎杀所带来的罪恶感真实又沉痛，以至于我脆弱的肉体与善良的灵魂都难以背负。

我本以为自己可以通过死亡来解脱，但醒来后却发现一切毫无变化。

——我们仍然活着，并且鲜血淋漓。”

————————————————————

【01 停滞】

猎人再次压低了他的三角翻边帽，故意遮住大半张脸，他抬手揉了揉眼睛。鲜血溅在眼睛里的感觉真难受，他想。

漂亮的风衣像被泡在血水里，灰白色的头发被血染红，眼睛因为刚才的反复揉搓而酸涩。猎人把锯肉刀和散弹枪扔到一边，坐在亚楠中部的台阶上，对着盛大的夕阳发呆。

猎人，他不喜欢这个称呼。他其实很想告诉那些称呼他为“猎人”的人，他有属于自己的名字——确切来说，他曾经有过，自从他醒来后就忘记了名字与过去。他只知道自己年纪尚轻，也没受过什么苦难，直到他为了治愈黑死病来到亚楠。

猎人并不清楚亚楠的居民经历了什么，但他知道这些所谓的怪物都曾是鲜活的、无辜的普通人类。“我杀人了”这个想法蹦入猎人的脑海。身上的血腥味混合着街道上尸体正在腐烂的气味，冲击着他善良又脆弱的灵魂，这种罪恶感压得他喘不过气来。

猎人将脑袋埋进膝盖里，他越发对自己的遭遇感到委屈。

如果有谁能来救我的话，那最好快点，无论是谁，在我发疯之前，猎人想，只要那个人愿意救我，不管是谁都可以。

金色的夕阳不会落下，阳光照在猎人的身上，没有一点温度。他独自坐了一会，发现这里的时间已经停止流逝，这意味着猎杀之夜并不会自然结束。如果他再不做些什么，恐怕他也会在猎杀之夜兽化，和这座城市一起陷入疯狂。

神对自己的造物始终只有傲慢，这意味着祂们不会给凡人掌握命运的机会；神热衷于和凡人开玩笑，反正祂们从不用为此负责。

猎人觉得自己像一枚骰子，被命运藏在匣子里用力摇晃；神与神之间彼此猜忌，已经下好了赌注，正在等待开奖。而除了接受众神和祂们的小把戏，暗自期待奇迹的发生，他别无选择。

于是他慢慢地从台阶上站起来，向亚楠深处走去。

————————————————————

【02 注定】

猎人在大教堂区左转，来到了不远处的小教堂，但门口枪手和狗的突然夹击又瞬间把他送回提灯。

这让猎人损失了快5000的血之回响，他刚刚打完盖斯科因神父，还没来得及回梦境找人偶升级。

猎人吸了吸鼻子。你得勇敢一些，他对自己说，血之回响不算什么，被子弹打穿胸腔也没那么痛，狗也咬不掉你多少肉……没什么好怕的，你看，你现在不是完好无损吗？反正伤口都会愈合，你总能死而复生。

当猎人最终打过了门口的怪物，遇到跪在石碑前的阿尔弗雷德，他激动地几乎要落泪。他实在太久没遇到神志清醒的人，也太久没和别人对话。

金色头发的青年以火纸作为初次见面的礼物，诚恳地向猎人问好。自从猎人来到亚楠，再没有第二个人这样友好地和他讲过话，也没有人主动愿意和他成为盟友。当猎人表示自己不清楚治愈教会和拜伦维斯的过去，阿尔弗雷德也都一一为他解答。

“谢谢你的好意，可我……并不擅长狩猎，”猎人斟酌道，“我也能成为你的盟友吗？”

“当然，猎杀之夜的盟友不可多得，”刀斧手露出温和的微笑，“以及，请不要这样说自己，你才刚开始学习狩猎，你已经做得足够好了。”

阿尔弗雷德看着他手臂上的伤口：“你疼吗，我的朋友？你一定很需要血瓶，可惜我现在没有。”

“不，不用，谢谢你。”

猎人有些哽咽。当他穿过亚楠的街道，独自舔舐满身伤口的时候，他可以忍住眼泪，但当有人他询问伤口是否疼痛、愿意不求回报地帮助他的时候，他心底有什么东西突然如决堤一般崩塌，奔涌而出。

猎人压低了帽檐，藏起在眼眶里打转的泪花。他想，如果有什么能成为唯一的救赎，那恐怕就是阿尔弗雷德了。

“有什么我能为你做的吗？”猎人问。

阿尔弗雷德说：“那就请你在任何用得上我的地方，不要吝啬地让我帮忙吧，我会响应铃声的召唤而来。”

“我的荣幸，”猎人的声音有些颤抖，“谢谢你，阿尔弗雷德。”

能遇到你真是太好了，你能出现在这里真是太好了，谢谢你拯救了我，猎人想，和你的救赎比起来，刚才的死亡远不值一提。

“我要变得更强大，直到能配得上成为刀斧手真正的盟友。”猎人与阿尔弗雷德道别的时候说。

“你一定会的，”他说，“我相信你。”

————————————————————

【03 召唤】

猎人在阿尔弗雷德所处的楼层找到了一个拉杆，棺材移动后出现了一条地下长廊，猎人扶着墙壁，慢慢向深处走去。

他就这样误打误撞来到了旧亚楠。

至于猎人是如何为了证明自己不是酋拉口中的坏东西、一路上一边躲避机枪扫射一边被十七八只怪物追着跑还要当心误伤、最终到达安全区域，都不那么重要了——因为他看到了阿尔弗雷德的铃铛。

古老猎人之钟相互共鸣，阿尔弗雷德响应钟声而来。

阿尔弗雷德向他致以猎人的礼节。

“并肩作战吧，我的朋友。”

“希望我不会拖累你。”猎人说。

“怎么可能，”阿尔弗雷德笑了，“洛加流斯大师曾经说过：猎人应当勇往直前。”

于是他们一起穿过白雾门。

对新手猎人来说，渴血兽显然是个强力的对手，但有了阿尔弗雷德的帮助，战斗明显顺利了许多。最终猎人在血瓶只剩个位数的情况下险胜。

他看着阿尔弗雷德随着铃铛停止震动而渐渐消失，然后对着虚空挥手告别。

————————————————————

【04 插曲】

自从上次遇见阿尔弗雷德后，又过去了很久。久到猎人习惯了独自猎杀，成功杀死了女巫、雷兽与白羊女，触摸了祭坛上的头骨，夜色终于降临。猎人带着“恐惧旧神之血”的密令，再次回到了欧顿小教堂。

猎人其实并不知道该将亚楠的幸存者送去哪里，就一会告知他们尤瑟夫卡的诊所、一会推荐欧顿小教堂。就这样，小教堂里出现了雅丽安娜与那个戴帽子的中年男人。

猎人记得自己告诉男人的是尤瑟夫卡诊所，但他却出现在了这里。

男人一如既往地刻薄，他向来只对猎人冷嘲热讽：“果然，我就知道不该听你的，像你这种卑鄙的外乡人不值得相信。”

猎人感觉委屈：“可我也是突然被卷入这场猎杀之夜……我在尽我所能地拯救大家。”

“谁稀罕你的拯救？”男人啐道，“又有谁知道你带来的是到底救赎还是诅咒？你这个倒霉鬼！你连自己都拯救不了。”

猎人承认自己的运气坏到极点。或许这个男人是对的，他的使命根本不是帮助亚楠，而是来制造更多痛苦、带来更多灾难——毕竟他所过之处满地鲜红、尸首横街，他的锯肉刀和长风衣永远在淌血，尽管他别无选择。

但阿尔弗雷德是他的救赎，他无条件地相信阿尔弗雷德会帮助他、支持他，与他并肩作战。

“未必，”猎人反驳道，“我也遇到过朋友。”

“朋友？你怎么能确定他不是在利用你？你怎么知道他没有一己私欲？他从来没有表露过他的目的吗？”男人嘲笑起来，“你仔细想想？”

“不，他相信我，会响应铃铛召唤来帮我，当然他也有他的野心，他想变得像他的老师那样强大，他……”

“你想说，他还没有利用过你，是吗？希望你能注意到我用的时态是将来完成时。但谁知道以后他不会害你呢？”

猎人的语气凉嗖嗖的：“你又知道什么呢？你……”

“天真的外乡人！你甚至都不相信自己，不是吗？”男人粗鲁地打断他，“在猎杀之夜，谁都不能信赖，包括你那个所谓的朋友。”

锯肉刀的速度比猎人想象的还要快，毕竟他已经没有什么好多说的了——皮肉被撕裂的声音在空旷的小教堂里回荡，男人的尸体像亚楠随处可见的破雕像一样倒在地上。

“我讨厌一切不愉快的谈话。”猎人甩去锯肉刀上的血迹。

然后他突然安静下来，才意识到自己杀了人。尽管这个男人出言不逊，但这不能成为他杀人的理由；他是猎人，他猎杀的对象应该是怪物，而不是正常的人类，他根本没有资格决定任何无辜之人的生死——他看着那具尸体，无言地站了一会。尚未被污染的善念在冲动的癫狂中反复挣扎，他咬了咬牙，用一分钟的时间为自己的恶行忏悔。

在这场以一方丧命而告终的交谈后，猎人越发沉默。他压低了三角帽檐，消失在了亚楠的夜色里。

————————————————————

【05 源头】

不知道为什么，当猎人楼梯的在拐角处偶遇阿尔弗雷德，他很想伸手索要一个拥抱。

猎人下意识地向阿尔弗雷德伸出了手。他实在太渴望精神寄托，他比任何人都更需要拯救。哪怕来自朋友的一句安慰或者一个拥抱，都能抚平他灵魂深处的褶皱。

“啪嗒。”

水滴落下的声音在亚楠的夜色中尤为清晰——确切来说，那并不是水，而是血顺着猎人的手套和衣摆上滴落到地面上的声响。

他突然感到浑身僵硬。

你肮脏且自私，猎人对自己说，你甚至想在浑身是血的情况下，拥抱那个干净又明亮的人，你怎么配？

猎人其实是知道的：他的灵魂在猎杀之夜支离破碎，他杀了许多无辜的人，他是有罪的、肮脏的、不洁的。他拯救不了任何人，包括他自己，却还在奢望别人来救他。

就像他无时无刻都觉得寒冷，身体在亚楠的晚风中颤抖，衣服上的血迹也尚未干涸，但他仍想得到一个踏实又温暖的拥抱。哪怕他将血迹沾染到对方身上，让那个人和他一样堕入深渊，还能被无条件地、不求回报得接纳。

阿尔弗雷德打断了猎人的思绪：“好久不见。”

然后他拿出一块干净的手绢，递到猎人面前：“你的脸上有血，如果不介意，可以用这个擦。”

猎人接过那块干净的手绢，沙哑道：“谢谢你。”

“看得出你很匆忙，”阿尔弗雷德笑了笑，“不过，尽管猎人们在猎杀之夜浑身浴血，我们还是很愿意花时间打理衣着和仪容。你知道的，正是因为这些礼节，我们才不至于变成其他的什么东西。”

“猎杀之夜，理智与人性总是非常脆弱，哪怕猎人也难以幸免。我不想看到你变成野兽的一员，我的朋友，我希望你一切安好。”

“谢谢你……”猎人藏起哽咽的声线。

“在你整理仪容的这段时间，让我们来聊点什么吧，”阿尔弗雷德随口转移话题，“或许你听说过污秽血族的该隐赫斯特？”

猎人低下头，泪水在眼眶中打转。他心底混乱，只是胡乱地点点头，其实完全没有听进去。他捏着阿尔弗雷德的手绢，刚才还一尘不染的手绢现在已经沾染了手套上的血。

猎人反复地质问自己：像你这样不堪的人，怀揣着龌龊的想法，甚至想拉他一起堕落，你有什么资格挥霍他的善良？

阿尔弗雷德终于说完了污秽血族的由来，似乎提到了想要该隐赫斯特的招待状。当阿尔弗雷德问猎人还想聊些什么的时候，猎人几乎要逃离，他愧疚且自责，已经没有勇气再直视那双温柔的蓝眼睛。

“该告别了，”猎人说，“我要继续我的旅途。”

“那么，愿良善之血指引你。”

猎人将手绢攥得更紧，他压低帽檐，匆匆离去。

————————————————————

【06 堕落】

猎人在诊所二楼对假尤瑟夫卡动了手。他实在无法忍受那个对他说过“我像爱家人一样爱你”的小女孩如今被变成这幅模样。

“你这个愚蠢的家伙，我是在拯救他们，”假医生说，“相比之下，你呢？你除了杀人，还做了些什么？”

猎人没有回答，他用最后一个干脆利落的枪反处决送她上路。

猎人已经不再怜悯尸体，他默然转身离去，在病床上拿到了该隐赫斯特的招待状。

该隐赫斯特，猎人在阿尔弗雷德那里听说过这个名字。他格外在意阿尔弗雷德提到的所有事情，便把信上漂亮的花体字读了两遍，然后重返汉威克阴森小巷的方尖碑。

无人驾驶的马车带他来到了那个风雪交加的午夜，该隐赫斯特的时间在迷雾中停滞，夜色为他打开城门。猎人最终来到古堡的顶层，见到了坐镇的洛加流斯。

他知道这是阿尔弗雷德的老师，他本该就此停手的——但他没有。有什么东西在黑暗里怂恿他、教唆他。把洛加流斯杀了，那个声音说，这样阿尔弗雷德就没有别的精神寄托了，他会更加在乎你，他就是你一个人的。

青年的帽檐遮住了大半张脸，他握紧了锯肉刀。猎人知道自己早已不再是当初那个会被狗咬死的新手，他的枪反如火纯青。

战斗的结局理所应当。他无意冒犯地踩踏了洛加流斯的尸首，摘下那顶王冠。幻象从此破除，城堡的尖顶在风雪中显现。

猎人头脑昏热、思绪混乱，或者说，他甚至没有意识到自己刚才做了什么、以及现在正在做什么。

猎人的衣摆仍在滴血，长毯被染上更深的红色。他的大脑一片空白，只是顺从地向自称该隐女王的女人跪下行礼。

“成为污秽之血族的一员，与教会为敌，”女王向他发出邀请，“饮下吧，你将与吾等共享永生。”

猎人的目光有些涣散，女王的身影重重叠叠。他没有同意，也没有拒绝，只是接过那个盛满血的酒杯。殿堂里烛火昏黄，杯中的血液倒映出他的脸，浓稠又鲜红，似乎正在诱惑他饮下。

他没有多想便一饮而尽。

猎人随手拾起桌上的未拆封的招待状时，手背突然刺痛了一下。他脱下手套，发现手背上出现了属于污秽血族的堕落符文。那个符文像血一样深红，他皮肤深处滚烫、在他的血液里翻涌，几乎让他喘不过气来——仿佛符文刻进的不是皮肉，而是灵魂。

他转身离开这个烛影昏暗的殿堂，把破碎的雕像和血迹斑斑的地毯抛在身后。直到迎面而来的寒风让他的思绪和视野渐渐清晰起来——他猛地跪了下去，用双手捂住脸。可他流不出眼泪，也发不出任何声音。

他知道自己做错了，他不该杀洛加流斯，也不该和教会之敌的污秽血族订下誓约。如果他还想和阿尔弗雷德做朋友，如果他还想得到救赎，如果他还想维持他那点可怜的善良——无论从哪个角度来说，他都不该。

但一切既成。

猎人被淹没在该隐赫斯特风雪交加的夜色里，只剩下几声没能忍住的哽咽。

————————————————————

【07 温暖】

猎人将未拆封的招待状交给阿尔弗雷德的时候，指尖不经意与阿尔弗雷德相碰，这让他疼得马上抽回手——他手背上的该隐符文传来阵阵刺痛，仿佛在警告他离教会远点。

好在阿尔弗雷德没有注意到这点，他沉浸在梦想即将实现的兴奋中，对猎人反复表达了感谢。

“我终于可以去该隐赫斯特了，我会解放洛加流斯大师，他会得到应有的英雄的名号，”他说，“谢谢你，我的朋友。我马上就要动身离去，在此之前，请让我向你表达难以用言语形容的感谢。”

猎人本不敢直视他明亮的蓝眼睛，杀死洛加流斯这件事让他心底发虚。但听阿尔弗雷德所说，洛加流斯最后也没能杀死不死的女王，无法完成原本的任务，他便放弃一切，在女王的门口独自坐镇，阻止任何来寻找该隐秘密的人。

阿尔弗雷德要去该隐赫斯特，是为了亲手杀死他的老师，解放他自缚的灵魂，以及手刃那位不死的、与教会为敌的女王。

所以我并没有做错什么，猎人想，我只是提前送他的老师前去安息。猎人的良心突然得到了宽恕，道德感又回到了他身边，过去那些痛苦的自责与罪恶感都瞬间消失。

无论从哪个角度来说，阿尔弗雷德都是他最初与最后的救赎。

这次猎人刚从梦境出来，他的衣服上没有血迹或腥臭。于是，他仗着自己身上有白花与月亮的味道，再借阿尔弗雷德的感谢，伸手索要了一个拥抱。

猎人的脸蹭上柔软的布料，这个拥抱比他想象中的还要温暖。但当他的手环绕上阿尔弗雷德的腰，手背的堕落符文又火辣辣地刺痛起来，仿佛要将他的手背手心烧个对穿。猎人咬了咬牙，强忍着这该死的疼痛，努力贴近阿尔弗雷德胸膛，听他沉稳的心跳声。温热的呼吸吹在猎人耳边，他从未如此安心。

最后，猎人依依不舍地放开他。若非还有一丝温暖残留在他的衣领上，他一定会觉得这只是一场梦。

他们在夜色中告别。

“我也很感谢你，阿尔弗雷德，”猎人说，“祝你好运。”

————————————————————

【08 扭曲】

猎人再次前往该隐的时候，阿尔弗雷德已经在那里。

金色的三角头盔罩住了他整张脸，猎人通过声音才分辨出他是谁。阿尔弗雷德似乎有些疯狂，他对着女王的尸体大笑不止：  
“你这腐烂的塞壬！看看你们的不死之身有什么好？还不是照样被碾成肉泥？”

猎人本想和阿尔弗雷德说些什么，但头晕目眩的感觉突然袭来，手背上的符文隐隐作痛。他的主观意识被某种不知名的本能驱使。他走向王座，女王的身躯已经被车轮碾成肉泥，却仍然在怪异地蠕动。

在符文的指引下，他伸手拾起王座上的肉块。这块肉与他手背上符文相互感应，污秽血族的血液突然在猎人的身体里沸腾起来，他甚至有将这块肉嵌入自己身体的冲动。

“你来了，”阿尔弗雷德的声音从他背后传来，“你看到了吗？我终于做到了，洛加流斯也能以英雄的名字流传不朽。”

猎人吓了一跳，他匆忙将那块肉泥藏进袖子里。

“你在干什么？”阿尔弗雷德问他。

“没……没什么，我随便看看。”

猎人转身看向他，阿尔弗雷德脱下头盔，他白色的手套上都沾染着女王的残肉，霜雪和血迹混在一起，弄脏了他的披风。这让猎人有一瞬间的恍惚，他记忆中的刀斧手一直是干净且温暖的，是眼神明亮、心中满怀热情与善念的青年，似乎永远都和鲜血、腐败、寒冷一类的词毫无关系。

他们都沉默了一会，猎人心虚地手心冒汗。

“那摊腐肉毫无意义，碰它只会弄脏你的手，”阿尔弗雷德走向他，寒意在他四周蔓延，“你也不想和污秽血族扯上关系，对吧？”

“我知道，我这就扔掉，我……”

猎人手忙脚乱地从袖子里拿出那块肉泥，却在慌乱中不当心扯掉了手套。

污秽血族的符文仿佛一条红色的鱼，刻在他苍白的手背上，深红色的符文已经融入他的血肉深处。任凭这里烛火昏黄，也足够阿尔弗雷德看清。

这是猎人第一次看到阿尔弗雷德蓝眼睛里的目光不再友善，疯狂在他的眼底酝酿。

“不是这样的，阿尔弗雷德，我只是……”

“原来如此，”阿尔弗雷德第一次打断他的话，“好在我清楚你是什么样的人，我相信你只是被那他们引诱了。”

“不……”猎人知道自己一个犯了天大的错误，又突然被最不想知道的人接发，他失语到说不出完整的句子。

“不？那也没关系，我的朋友，刀斧手的职责之一就是净化和拯救堕落之人；作为朋友，我更要帮你解脱，”阿尔弗雷德无视了猎人的恐惧，他慢慢向王座前的猎人走来，“这不会太痛，也不会痛很久，至少不会比堕落本身更痛。”

阿尔弗雷德抓住猎人的手腕，那力量大得几乎要将他的骨头捏碎。锯肉刀掉在地上，堕落符文烧灼着他的手背。他试图抽手来摆脱疼痛，但阿尔弗雷德没有给他挣扎的机会。

阿尔弗雷德身上寒意逼人，他们离得很近，快要鼻尖相碰，巨大的压迫感使猎人忍不住后退，不料身后便是女王的王座，他一下子坐到了那个位置上。阿尔弗雷德看着他手背上正在渗血的符文，冷冷地笑起来。

“啊，我正好有一个办法，”阿尔弗雷德从身侧掏出匕首，刀刃上倒映出猎人惊恐的表情，“现在，闭上你的眼睛。”

“不，阿尔弗雷德，你清醒点……”

“我异常清醒，我从来没有这么清醒过。”说着，阿尔弗雷德没有任何犹豫，将匕首刺入猎人的手背。

“不！不！你不能！”

疼痛刺激着大脑，猎人想用另一只手反抗，却对上了阿尔弗雷德的武器。金色的巨大车轮上粘着女王的内脏，下一秒就锯断了猎人的手臂。本就铺满血迹的王座上又添上鲜血。

猎人痛得快要昏厥——他始终是怕痛的，尽管他知道自己不会真正死去，但他仍然恐惧疼痛与死亡，更害怕阿尔弗雷德的冷漠和扭曲。

阿尔弗雷德的匕首挖出了猎人手背上刻着堕落符文的那块肉，血肉模糊却清晰见骨。猎人的目光有些涣散，他不敢看手上的伤口，也无法直面阿尔弗雷德眼睛。

“我曾听说加入污秽血族需要共享血污，”阿尔弗雷德用指节抬起猎人的下巴，强迫他与自己四目相对，“真不知道他们用了什么方法让你喝下那令人作呕的东西，你或许还不知道血污是什么？”

猎人困惑地看着他，似乎并没有听懂。

“果然如此，”阿尔弗雷德笑了一声，便用匕首划开猎人的裤子，“没关系，我会净化你的。”

猎人突然明白了阿尔弗雷德要做什么——尽管他承认自己喜欢阿尔弗雷德，偶尔也会有不洁的幻想，但不该是这样，就算他们之间要发生些什么，也不该是这样，更不该在这里。

猎人试图用仅剩的一条手臂反抗，却被阿尔弗雷德捉住：“怎么了，我的朋友，为什么要抗拒呢？难道你不想接受净化吗？”

猎人对上蓝眼睛里闪烁着疯狂，他用尽最后的力气大声道：“我不想！你疯了，阿尔弗雷德！你不能这样！”

你不能这样对我，猎人在心里大喊，你怎么能这样对我？我还以为你是朋友、是我最后的救赎、是我活下去的希望，你怎么能这样对我？

回答他的是阿尔弗雷德略带残忍的笑意。刀斧手居高临下地看着他，猎人的下体暴露在该隐赫斯特寒冷的空气里，这是他第一次被人见到自己的性器。然而等不及他感到羞耻，撕裂的疼痛就接踵而至。阿尔弗雷德的性器突然闯入，几乎要绞碎他的肠壁，在他体内来回摩擦如同刀割，但混合着的快感又令他不禁失声尖叫。

“不！停下！不……你不能！”猎人在猛烈的撞击中，试图用支离破碎的理智做最后一次反抗。

阿尔弗雷德俯下身来，在他耳边低语道：“既然你执迷不悟，那就别怪我失礼。”

然后他开枪崩断了猎人仅存的手臂，猎人的尖叫让刀斧手的笑声更加疯狂，惨叫与大笑回荡在殿堂的每个角落。

阿尔弗雷德随手拾起王座上的女王的肉块，一把塞入猎人口中。蠕动的肉与腥臭的血填埋了猎人的口腔，怪异的味道让他忍不住作呕。猎人在濒临窒息中将肉块勉强咽下，下一秒又被阿尔弗雷德掐住了脖子。

猎人呼吸困难，五脏六腑都绞在一起。阿尔弗雷德没有停止激烈的冲撞，猎人的肠壁在粗鲁中磨破，血液混合着刀斧手的粘液流出他的身体。

最终，鲜血与白浊的腥臭沾满了王座。阿尔弗雷德抛下了他转身离开，冷漠又疯狂的眼神在昏黄的烛火中淡去。

猎人的视野渐渐模糊，他失血过多，在该隐赫斯特的寒夜里越发冰凉，疼痛也无法阻止他失去意识、在这里独自死去。

————————————————————

【09 歉意】

第一个察觉到猎人异常的是人偶。自从很久之前猎人某次回到梦境以后，就不再和她交谈，除了用血之回响升级的时候，他们没有任何交流。

“善良的猎人，”她叫住升级完后匆匆离去的青年，“曾经有许多猎人来到这个梦境，他们告诉我，交谈也在猎杀之夜保持理智的办法之一。”

猎人的帽檐遮住了大半张脸。他的灵魂被切割得支离破碎，提灯只能让他的外表看起来完好如初。他沉默良久，说：“谢谢你，我会的。”

猎人其实是知道的：当他与阿尔弗雷德之间发生了那样的事情，当他在流血、疼痛、哭泣的时候对上阿尔弗雷德的冷笑，他就明白自己已经失去了唯一的朋友和所有的救赎。哪怕阿尔弗雷德会原谅他，他也无法原谅自己——何况他们也不可能回到从前。既然难以挽回，不如就一直错下去，直到他人性泯灭都无所谓。

这个梦实在太过真实，以至于猎人常常忘了这只是个梦。疼痛比死而复生的感觉更加真实，而那些温暖他本就不配拥有，是他贪得无厌偷来的。

好在亚楠的晚风能吹散他的思绪，猎人专注于猎杀，沉醉于鲜血带给他的快感，这能让他暂时忘记痛苦。

猎人在治愈教会上层打转，直到偶然打碎了一扇玻璃窗。

明明是地底却有零星的光源，宇宙之女在青年的锯肉刀下炸为白浆消失。猎人走向绝望祭坛，手背上的符文突然变得滚烫，长期以来的疼痛使他渐渐习惯并麻木，腹部深处有某块本不属于他的肉疯狂蠕动起来——那是他曾经被迫吞下的、女王的肉。猎人知道这意味着什么，他低头看了看自己的手，也没有更多犹豫，便直接掏向自己的腹腔，硬生生将那块不属于他腐肉扯了出来。

女王的肉在祭坛的作用下开始回溯生命，毕竟污秽血族是不老不死的。猎人为自己补上血瓶，再次回到了该隐，确定女王已经复活、那块肉也不会再回到他体内。可惜殿堂与王座给他带来痛苦的回忆，他急需寒风吹醒他昏热胀痛的头脑。

于是猎人转身离开，他踏上屋顶，该隐的风夹杂着霜雪与幽灵的哭泣，这让他稍微好受了一些。他路过那把曾坐过洛加流斯的座椅，突然有人拉住了他的手腕，堕落符文又突然刺痛起来，猎人猛地甩开手，转身就看到了椅子上的阿尔弗雷德。

他们四目相对了片刻，猎人先移开眼睛。

“之前的事情，我很抱歉，”阿尔弗雷德站起来，几乎是抢着开口，仿佛怕猎人下一秒就要转身离去，“冷静下来以后，我想向你道歉，我找了你好久，都没找到……最后还是决定在这里等你。”

“没关系，都过去了，”猎人心跳得飞快，他一心只想着逃避，便避开阿尔弗雷德的目光，“如果没什么事情，我就先走……”

“我真诚地向你道歉，对不起。”阿尔弗雷德再次伸手拉住他，符文烧灼着猎人的手背，仿佛要将他的手心手背烧穿。猎人低头看向刀斧手握住他的那只手，白色的手套一尘不染，似乎曾经的血迹与残肉都只是一场噩梦。

疼痛比死亡更能让人清醒。猎人在穿透血肉的刺痛中渐渐冷静下来。这确实是一场噩梦，我迟早会苏醒，他想，我会永远地离开这个地方，也会忘掉一切，包括阿尔弗雷德；既然如此，为什么不贪恋这一点温暖、享受一下最后的温存？

“没关系的，阿尔弗雷德，我原谅你，”猎人开口道，“如果可以的话，也希望你能原谅我。”

“这不是你的错，我当时难以控制自己的激动，才做出那种事情……”阿尔弗雷德的金发沾满了白色的雪花，寒风在他们耳边呼啸，“其实我已经完成全部的了使命，也该迎接我的归宿；我正式地向你道别，这会是我们的最后一次见面。”

“再也见不到了吗？”

终于要结束了吗？你要彻底抛下我，哪怕是施舍的救赎也不再给我了吗？猎人想。

阿尔弗雷德笑了一下，说：“或许会在某个梦境的彼岸重逢吧。”

猎人突然明白了阿尔弗雷德说的是什么——他亲手“杀死”了女王，为洛加流斯大师夺回了英雄的名号，刀斧手获得了最终胜利，他的梦想都已实现，这个世界上已经没有什么值得他留恋，也没有谁值得他停留——包括猎人。

猎人心脏仿佛揉成一团又被绞烂，他的声音颤抖：“那我呢？”

你确实可以早早离去，那我呢？我该怎么办？

“你会终结猎杀之夜，从这场噩梦中醒来，迎接下一个黎明，”阿尔弗雷德说，“这是你的使命。”

“从一开始，我就只是个来亚楠治病的路人罢了，从未想当什么猎人，”猎人看着他，“我曾经那么害怕血和尸体，每一次杀人都心跳快到几乎要炸裂……在我刚成为猎人的时候，也是我最绝望、最需要帮助的时候，你出现了——你知不知道这意味着什么？”

他没等阿尔弗雷德回答：“这个梦对我来说太过漫长，而猎杀所带来的罪恶感真实又沉痛，以至于我脆弱的肉体不堪一击、善念所剩无几的灵魂也难以背负——而你救了我。”

“是你在我最痛苦的时候出现，安慰我、鼓励我、不嫌弃我的肮脏来拥抱我，”猎人的语气激动起来，“现在你又要抛弃我，留下我独自面对结局吗？”

“不是的，”阿尔弗雷德试图安抚他，“只是我完成了我的使命，你也有你的……”

“我没有使命，阿尔弗雷德，”猎人打断他，“我只有你。”

“如果你觉得完成使命后就没有继续活着的理由，那么，我来给你理由。” 猎人把锯肉刀展开，然后将刀刃转向自己。

“我可以为你死，阿尔弗雷德，我死多少次都无关紧要——我只想你活着。”

阿尔弗雷德惊恐地伸手想制止他，猎人却先一步砍断了自己的脖颈。苍白之血喷涌而出，又像雪花一般飘散，瞬间在夜色里消弭。阿尔弗雷德的手还举在半空，却只能眼睁睁看着他的身体在夜色与风雪中化为虚无、渐渐消失。

寒风吹散了月亮的味道，仿佛再没有什么能证明他曾经来过。

————————————————————

【10 月食】

直到最后他杀死了梅高的奶妈、破除了曼西斯的梦魇，猎人也再没见过阿尔弗雷德，毕竟他也在或有意或无意地逃避那些过去。

很快，他就会迎来最终的黎明，痛苦且绝望的日子都会离他而去。他相信格曼会送他离开，他会在现实世界苏醒，忘记尸骨与鲜血，回到原本的生活中去。

可惜的是，猎人此刻却忘记了他从一开始就领悟的道理：神对自己的造物只有傲慢，而玩弄造物才是创造本身最大的趣味；神热衷于和凡人开玩笑，反正祂们从不用为此负责。

猎人在开满白花的花园中跪下，接受镰刀的枭首。他闭上眼睛，尽量不去想脑海中浮现出的种种过往——猎杀之夜会成为他漫长人生里众多噩梦中的一场，而他只是去亚楠治病，输血之后躺在床上，睡着了又醒来，仅此而已。

……

——仅此而已？

————————————————————

【11 轮回】

金色头发的青年看到猎人的瞬间似乎有些吃惊，他的蓝眼睛在夜色里蒙上一层雾水，目光中有着猎人无法理解的疼痛和隐忍，但很快又消失不见。

作为初次见面的礼物，猎人欣然接受了阿尔弗雷德的火纸和友善的问好。他们聊了拜伦维斯和治愈教会，关于古神的秘密和猎杀之夜的终结。

“你愿意成为我的盟友吗？”阿尔弗雷德问他，语气里藏着猎人无法察觉的小心翼翼。

“谢谢你，我当然愿意，”猎人没有不同意的理由，“可惜我初来乍到，没什么经验。”不过他对狩猎似乎很是上道，这是他记忆中第一次杀人，好在他并不害怕尸体和鲜血；从来没人教过他怎么出刀或开枪，他便无师自通，一路平推到这里。

阿尔弗雷德笑了笑：“你很快就会成为能独当一面的猎人，相信我。”

猎人向他道谢，然后准备转身离去，却被阿尔弗雷德拉住了手腕。猎人有些僵硬，困惑地回头看向他。尽管他们成为了盟友，这样失礼的举动也早已超出了绅士的范围；确切来说，他们也不过是初次见面的陌生人罢了。

“怎么了吗？”

“不，没什么，是我失礼了，”阿尔弗雷德看了看他拉住猎人的那只手，然后慢慢松开，就像孩子依依不舍地放开不属于自己的玩具，“只是，我很高兴……见到你我很高兴，能在这里遇到你真是太好了。”

猎人不知道该如何回应他的热情，便说：“这是我的荣幸。”

“请你在任何用得上我的地方，不要吝啬地摇铃召唤我吧。”

“那就拜托你了，”猎人点了点头，“好在目前的猎杀难度似乎还不大，暂时还不用麻烦你。”

这话不假，他已经完全适应了狩猎，至今还没有丧过命。如果以后遇到了什么更强的敌人，或许他会考虑找阿尔弗雷德帮忙的，毕竟摇铃要消耗一点灵视。

“这样吗……”阿尔弗雷德仿佛被什么击垮，他似乎一时间不能接受猎人已经不再需要自己。他沉默了一会，蓝眼睛里的雾气又弥漫开来，与猎人道别：“那么，愿良善之血指引你。”

猎人在刀斧手的目送下转身离去，陷入更深的夜色中。为什么阿尔弗雷德看起温柔又友善，却突然过分热情，眼底还总流露出一种无从说起的悲伤呢？

他不明白。

————————————————————

【12 印记】

猎人对阿尔弗雷德的遮掩感到奇怪，他本就不是一个擅长说谎的人。当猎人询问他该隐赫斯特、洛加留斯大师与刀斧手们的过去，阿尔弗雷德总会顾左右而言他，生硬地转移话题。

猎人困惑地摸摸了口袋里的招待状。既然问不出什么来，不如就自己去一探究竟，猎人想着，转身便往提灯的方向走。

“别去该隐赫斯特，”阿尔弗雷德突然紧张地拉住他，力气大得猎人的手腕有些生疼，“我不知道你是不是已经拿到了那封可笑的招待状，但……”

猎人低头示意他松手，待阿尔弗雷德放了手，他才开口道：“是的，我正准备去该隐。”

“别去那里，”阿尔弗雷德明显慌了神，“这是我的请求。”

猎人知道怎么完美解决这种场合，就像他把那个吃人的兽化患者送去假尤瑟夫卡那里，换来铅弹和符文一举双得一样。

于是他说：“我答应你。”

看到阿尔弗雷德放下心来，他才转身离去。猎人一路奔向汉威克，无人驾驶的马车带他回到了该隐赫斯特的午夜，风雪吹散了他身上的血腥味与月亮的味道。猎人送幽灵前去安息，然后来到古堡的顶层，见到了坐镇的洛加流斯。

和之前的战斗一样，这次的战斗他也有种莫名其妙的、得心应手的熟练感。猎人摘下尸首上的王冠，乌云消散，寒风吹散了幻象，城堡的尖顶在风雪中显现。

这里的场景异常眼熟。猎人的踏上红色的长毯，殿堂里烛火昏黄，雕像精致却破败。王座下的血迹似乎尚未干涸，女王邀请他加入污秽血族。

猎人接过那个盛满血的酒杯，杯中的血液倒映出他的脸，浓稠又鲜红，似乎正在诱惑他饮下。

他好像没什么拒绝的理由，便准备一饮而尽。突然间手背上传来一瞬间的刺痛让他如梦初醒。他猛地将酒杯甩向地面，然后头也不回地转身逃离这个地方。

他记起来了——他记起那个真正意义上第一次来亚楠的猎人，记起阿尔弗雷德，记起那些支离破碎的过往，关于背叛与爱、以死谢罪和不告而别，也记起了他自己。他现在终于明白阿尔弗雷德说的话，还有那些隐忍又悲伤的眼神。

猎人的泪水不受控制地溢出眼眶，然后被该隐赫斯特的风雪吹散得无影无踪。只有几声没能忍住的哽咽，夹杂在寒风中散去，与当年如出一辙。

————————————————————

【13 归途】

“我去过该隐赫斯特了。”

“果然你还是会去，”刀斧手失落地笑了笑，“你又加入污秽血族了吗？”

阿尔弗雷德突然禁了声，他意识到自己说错了话，开始思考怎么解释这个“又”字。他不希望猎人怀疑自己，又不愿重蹈覆辙、再次和猎人为敌，他更怕猎人恢复记忆之后与他分道扬镳。

“没有。”猎人打断他的思绪。

“你没加入污秽血族吗？太好了，”阿尔弗雷德松了口，“真是太好了。”

他几乎要把小心翼翼这个词写在脸上了，猎人想。

“阿尔弗雷德。”这是猎人失忆以来第一次叫他的名字。

“什么？”

“我都记起来了，阿尔弗雷德，”猎人说，“过去的事情，我和你的事情。”

猎人看着他的蓝眼睛里渐渐溢满慌张，又转为悲伤，仿佛像一只得知自己即将要被主人抛弃的忠诚猎犬。猎人无法忍受他露出这样的表情，便伸手给了他一个拥抱。

“你还能记得我。”猎人蹭了蹭柔软的布料。

“你那时候……在我面前死去，我却什么都做不了，”阿尔弗雷德说，“唯独深入灵魂的疼痛，是神与诅咒都无法让我忘记的。”

“你爱我吗，阿尔弗雷德？哪怕只有一点点，哪怕是作为朋友？”

“我不知道这样的感情算不算爱，但是，”阿尔弗雷德说，“哪怕现在的你满身是血、双眼浑浊，手套上沾着敌人的碎肉和内脏，面无表情地踏过地上的尸首和残肢，已经疯魔到快认不出我——但只要你愿意向我走来，我就拥抱你。”

“那么，”猎人将他抱得更紧，“我也爱你。”

End.


End file.
